1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly used for a flat display apparatus and a flat display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus typically includes a display panel that displays images and a backlight assembly that provides light to the display panel.
The backlight assembly may use various light sources. For example, a light emitting diode (LED) may be used to provide light to the display panel.
The backlight assembly may be an edge-illumination type backlight assembly or a direct-illumination type backlight assembly. The light source in an edge-illumination type backlight assembly is disposed adjacent to a light guide plate that guides the light. For example, the light source and a side of the light guide plate incident to the light source may be disposed in a mold, which is then received into and fixed within a main frame. This configuration may decrease the overall thickness of the frame. The light guide plate may be fixed to the main frame using, for example, an adhesive disposed on a side of the light guide plate opposing the side that is incident to the light. Alternatively, an additional mold fixing member may be formed such that the light guide plate is tightly attached to the side of the light guide plate that is incident to the light.
However, the shape of the light guide plate may be deformed, or the adhesive or additional mold fixing member may be damaged due to, for example, high temperature or humidity. When the light guide plate is deformed, or the adhesive or additional mold are damaged, a gap may be created between the light guide plate and the light source, and light may leak through the gap. As a result, the total luminance and/or the uniformity of color may be decreased, and thus, the overall quality of the display may be deceased.